


Will You Be My Palentine?

by PadawanRyan



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Be My Peterick Valentine Challenge 2021 (Fall Out Boy), Best Friends, Blowjobs, Formalwear, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by a photoshoot, M/M, Porn Magazines, Valentine's Day, brief voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan
Summary: “No,” he responded, not just to Andy but the other two men sitting around him as well, “I want all of us to spend Valentine’s Day together. You know, like, platonically. As pals. Palentines, if you will.”
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34
Collections: Be My Peterick Valentine 2021





	Will You Be My Palentine?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, Palentine's Day, Singles Awareness Day, February 14th, or whatever you want to call this date!
> 
> This was not the original fic I wanted to write for this challenge, but I've been having some issues with my mental health lately (on top of just working hard on finishing my PhD comp to hopefully defend it soon), and the fic I _wanted_ to write would have been too much—it had too many layers, too many potential scenes, so while it could easily have been around this length, it didn't come to me quite as naturally. Meanwhile, this started forming in my head the moment the idea came to me.
> 
> The photoshoot that inspired this fic was [this one](https://i.imgur.com/ijJwYAY.jpg), so when you see the boys in their suits, this is what you should be imagining. I wrote this as a no-band AU but it's not specific, so you can imagine this however you want.

“Okay, run that by me again,” Andy began, looking at Pete with a raised eyebrow. “You want all of us to be your Valentines?”

Pete sighed. He knew this explanation was going to be difficult.

The thing was, Pete had this fantastic idea for Valentine’s Day. He always loved the holiday because he was such a romantic at heart – and on the outside, and all over the place, if he was being honest – but he’d had a pretty rough several years relationship-wise. And while he would never wish that upon his friends, he was somewhat glad that all of them were single this year too, because at least it meant Pete wouldn’t be alone.

“No,” he responded, not just to Andy but the other two men sitting around him as well, “I want all of us to spend Valentine’s Day together. You know, like, platonically. As pals. Palentines, if you will.”

“And you don’t think any of us will have dates?” Joe asked.

“Trohman.”

This time Pete was the one to raise an eyebrow.

“What?” Joe asked. “I could have a date. I could have just not told you that I have a hot date for Valentine’s Day and will be too busy spending—”

“Okay, so we know Joe doesn’t have a date,” Patrick said, cutting him off, “but can you run it by us again?”

The fact that Patrick was asking to hear Pete’s idea again was a good sign. Patrick looked skeptical, as did everyone else, but if Pete knew one thing about Patrick, it was that the man was stubborn and resolute—if he wanted to say “no” then he would have already said it. He knew how to say no and Pete knew how to listen to no, so sometimes Patrick _acted_ like it was a “no” when he was in fact intrigued.

This was one of those moments.

“I don’t know what else I can actually say,” Pete explained. “I think we should all hang out together on Valentine’s Day. That’s it.”

“In suits,” Joe pointed out.

“In suits,” Pete confirmed. “I still want it to feel special, you know? Not like everyday.”

Joe scoffed. “I am offended that you don’t think hanging out with me everyday is special. I think from now on I’ll spend time with people who _appreciate_ my special brand of tomfoolery and—”

“Joe’s in,” Patrick interrupted yet again.

“Me too,” Andy added.

All eyes then turned to Patrick, who was the only one who hadn’t responded. Pete already knew it was a “yes” from Patrick – again, if he had meant “no” then he would have already said it – but he knew the younger man wouldn’t roll over and give in quite so easily. Patrick never wanted to seem to excited for anything – even seeing one of his favourite bands perform was preceded by cynicism about whether it would even live up to his expectations – but when Pete was involved? It was as though he thought Pete had an ego.

Well, he might have been right. Pete did have an ego. But that wasn’t the point.

The point was that he still hadn’t said anything.

Sighing, the younger man rolled his eyes and shrugged. “Fine, I guess I’m in too. But,” he added, not before Pete’s smile reached comical proportions, “if we’re doing this, then I want a say. We’re not gonna wear fancy suits that none of us can afford.”

Okay, sure, that was reasonable. Pete nodded. “Done.”

“And we’re not going to McDonalds, either. I know damn well you would have loved to make us all buy five-hundred dollar suits just to wear to McDicks.”

Yeah, that did seem like something Pete would do. “Okay, that’s fair,” he responded.

“We’re fucking doomed,” Joe muttered.

* * *

Several days later found Pete sitting in the basement at Patrick’s house, Joe and Andy again by his side because somehow these four men were inseparable – it’s no wonder they didn’t have any dates for Valentine’s Day when everyone probably thought they were a polycule – as Patrick brought forward a pile of magazines, suggesting that he had the perfect idea for their suits. Pete was excited to see what Patrick had in mind.

He opens one magazine and hands it to Pete. “So, I was thinking something like this—”

Pete couldn’t help it. He laughed.

The suits that Patrick had in mind looked absolutely _ridiculous_.

They looked like something out of _Dumb and Dumber_ —actually, Pete was almost certain that two of them (the orange and the blue) _were_ the suits from _Dumb and Dumber_. And these guys thought that _Pete_ had terrible fashion sense!

Patrick did not appear amused. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Pete said, struggling to hold back more laughter as he passed the magazine to Joe. The curly-haired man let out a bark of laughter.

“Where did you even _get_ this?” Joe asked, flipping onto the next page. He stopped, eyes going wide. This caught Pete’s attention, so he leaned over to see what it was Joe was looking at, and—huh.

Those were…dudes.

_Naked_ dudes.

With thick, hairy moustaches as though—

“Patrick,” Pete began slowly, looking to the younger boy who did not look at all phased at having given his friends a magazine filled with naked dudes, “this looks like it came out of a seventies porno or something.”

“That’s because it did,” came the response from Andy, not Patrick.

“He’s right.”

That was still not Patrick.

Pete turned to Joe. “How do you know?” he asked. The curly-haired man held up the magazine with its cover closed – he had momentarily forgotten that the man had been flipping through it – to show Pete and, well, yeah, that explained everything. That was definitely a porn magazine – a _gay_ porn magazine (or maybe it was women’s porn? Pete couldn’t be certain) – and the date in the corner indicated exactly what had been going through his head.

“Patrick,” he began again, “why do you have seventies porn?”

Patrick shrugged.

“He has an entire collection,” Andy said. He gestured at the pile of magazines that Patrick had placed on the floor when he had entered earlier.

“How did you even know that?” Pete asked him.

Andy was very nonchalant about the whole thing as he responded, “Where do you think Patrick got them?”

“What the fuck are you on about?”

“Patrick and Andy are sharing porn,” Joe said not-so-helpfully.

Something reared inside Pete and he recognized it almost instantly: _jealousy_. He was jealous, but why exactly was he jealous? It wasn’t very good porn—Pete was not into husky men with caterpillars on their faces, he was into…well, he wasn’t sure _what_ he was into, but it wasn’t that. But that left the question as to what, exactly, he was jealous about.

Pete shook the thoughts from his head. He had clearly missed some of the conversation while he was thinking about his sudden jealousy, as he was totally lost when he heard Andy say, “I used to do gay porn.”

“What the fuck?” he blurted out without thinking.

Andy didn’t even blink.

“But I stopped eating meat when I became a vegan,” the ginger continued.

Pete could never quite tell if Andy was being serious, since the man used the same casualness to discuss sex and veganism and even the colour of his hair. But whatever thought he might have had next was pushed from his head when Patrick piped up with, “The suits?” Right, that’s right—they were supposed to be choosing their Valentine’s Day suits.

“They’re fucking ridiculous,” Joe commented.

Pete smiled. They were. They absolutely were. Which meant—

“They’re perfect.”

* * *

How they managed to actually get the suits in time was beyond Pete, but he put out the word to Gabe and suddenly four suits were delivered to his house only four days later, all in the correct sizes for the four friends.

Bless Gabe.

Pete would suck his dick if he didn’t think Bill would enjoy watching that too much.

“So, whose is whose?” Joe asked.

Pete grabbed the card that had been included in the package. “Okay, so pink is me,” he said, ignoring the snickers that came from the curly-haired man, “green is Andy.” He passed the green suit to the ginger man before continuing, “and orange is for Joe.” The curly-haired man, who was done snickering at Pete (at least temporarily), took the orange suit from Pete.

“So that leaves—”

“He included a fedora,” Patrick interrupted as he saw the remaining suit in Pete’s hands. “Gave included a _blue fucking fedora_.”

“It’s Gabe,” Pete said. “He thinks of everything.”

He had to admit, though—the fedora _was_ a perfect addition. Patrick wouldn’t want to go anywhere without a hat and Pete doubted that he had a hat in quite that shade of blue, so for the second time that evening, he felt the need to bless Gabe.

“So, where exactly are we all dressing up to go, anyway?” Andy asked.

“Um.”

See, the thing was that Pete had planned a pretty fantastic evening—the best evening, dare he even say an _unforgettable_ evening. The four of them were going out for dinner first, because of course the night had to begin with dinner. After dinner, they would then make their way over to a club that was holding a special Valentine’s Day drag show and dirty bingo event, which, sure was not the most romantic thing ever, but this wasn’t romantic. It was platonic. And platonic dates could watch drag queens and win some dildos, right?

And, to top it all off, Pete rented a limousine.

Because why the fuck not?

But Andy was watching him with a raised eyebrow, and Patrick and Joe also gave him twin looks of inquisition mixed with suspicion. Pete supposed he deserved that was he struggled to give them a straight answer.

“Um,” he repeated. “It’s a surprise?"

“We’re fucking doomed,” Joe said, not for the first time that week. Pete was almost offended.

Almost.

“Look, just go get dressed and then I’ll tell you the plan,” he told them, shooing them as they dispersed in various directions. Patrick lingered a moment and Pete waited for him to speak, but the younger man said nothing.

As soon as Patrick also left to change into his suit, Pete felt this sense of wrongness, as though he should have said something…though he wasn’t quite sure what. He had no idea what Patrick had been waiting for, nor did he know what he even wanted to say, but that didn’t stop him from feeling like he missed something important. Pete shook the thoughts from his head—he was overthinking everything, as usual.

Story of his life.

Pete quickly changed into his own pink suit so that he would still have time to apply his makeup before they left.

He had only applied his thick black eyeliner to one eye before he heard sounds outside the bathroom door. Quickly finishing up the other eye so as not to keep everyone waiting (though there was still plenty of time until the limo would arrive), Pete emerged from the bathroom to find Joe and Andy standing in foyer, decked out in their respective orange and green.

Joe snickered (again) when he saw Pete in his pink suit.

Pete ignored him.

“Where’s Patrick?” he asked.

The curly-haired man shrugged while Andy responded, “He hasn’t come down yet.”

“I’ll check on him,” Pete offered, turning toward the stairs. “He’s probably feeling a little silly,” despite the fact that it was he, _Patrick_ , who had picked out these ridiculous suits, “but I’ll just tell him he looks sexy and then we can go.”

As Pete reached the second floor, he heard something that sounded like a groan.

Oh fuck, had Patrick hurt himself?

It would be just his luck if Patrick had tripped while climbing into his pants and whacked his head on a desk corner.

He followed the noise until he reached his bedroom, but did not pause to think over the implications of Patrick choosing _Pete’s room_ over _any other room in the house_ to be temporarily naked in, before he reached for the knob.

However, the sound he heard on the other side stalled his movement.

_“Pete.”_

On the upside, Patrick did not sound hurt. But—

_“Fuck, Pete.”_

The breathiness of the man’s voice, in combination with the following moan and the use of _Pete’s fucking name_ , caused all his blood to rush to Pete’s dick.

He shouldn’t, he knew he shouldn’t…

Pete turned the knob gently, trying to make as little noise and possible, and propped open the door only a sliver. Peeking through the crack, he could see that he hadn’t been heard because Patrick was standing in the middle of Pete’s bedroom, in between the end of his bed and his dresser, wearing his powder blue dress shirt – the jacket, pants, and fedora all still sitting on the bed – with his hard cock out in front of him, one hand tightly enclosed and moving around it. Patrick’s eyes were closed as he stroked from his head to his balls, and—

_Holy fuck_.

Patrick was _huge_. Compared to Pete, at least, who was pretty average and had nothing to complain about in that department.

Pete wanted.

Needed.

All he could think about was how that cock would feel inside him.

Or between his lips.

And it was only a matter of time before Pete let out his own moan from watching that thing twitch in Patrick’s hand. He had forgotten that he was spying, that Patrick had no idea he was there, until suddenly Patrick’s eyes shot open in the direction of the door. It was still only open a crack, but his pink suit must have been unmistakable in that small opening.

The colour drained from Patrick’s face and Pete knew that any moment, the man would push him out and probably hide, terrified and embarrassed.

So, he did the only thing he could possibly do in that situation.

Pete pushed the door open further and stepped into the room, closing it behind him. He approached Patrick in a flurry of motion and dropped to his knees. The younger man’s gaze was on Pete, mouth open in both shock and lust, and Pete’s cock stirred.

He reached up and pried Patrick’s fingers from the shaft, replacing the hand with one of his own.

Patrick finally found his voice. “Pete…”

“Shhh.”

Pete looked up at him, drinking in the image of Patrick’s lust-filled eyes staring down at him, massive cock only centimetres from his face.

“Let me,” he said just before closing his lips over the leaking head.

It was the same salty taste as always – not that Pete sucked a lot of dicks, but well, he’d sucked his fair share – but there was something different about it, as though it was special because this time it was _Patrick’s_ dick. It drove him nuts.

What drove him even further nuts was the strangled, “Pete!” that Patrick let out as Pete’s lips slid all the way down the shaft toward his balls.

He pressed his nose into Patrick’s pubic hair and breathed in the scent.

That shouldn’t have been sexy.

But it was.

The head of Patrick’s cock met the back of Pete’s throat and the dark-haired man gagged momentarily, prepared for the contact but still unused to having his mouth so full. He could feel tears escape his eyes, stream down the side of his face—his eyeliner was surely staining his cheeks by now. Pete probably looked like a right whore, but he couldn’t find it in him to care.

Not if it meant that Patrick would keep making those desperate noises.

Pete savoured the taste of him, sucking slowly, but even he couldn’t help but whine when Patrick’s hand – the one that had previously been on his cock – slid into Pete’s hair and lightly gripped the dark locks.

Patrick whined in return as his cock momentarily popped free.

“Pull,” Pete encouraged.

“Hmm?”

“Pull my hair.”

He sucked the head back into mouth and moaned as Patrick’s fingers tightened in his hair, gently pulling Pete’s head back and forth.

God, what did he do to deserve this?

With Patrick’s help, Pete sucked faster, deeper, more desperately, responding to the other man’s sounds in addition to his movements. More eyeliner was surely trailing down his face, he would undoubtedly have to do his makeup again before everyone left, but Pete found suddenly that he didn’t _want_ to leave anymore. Not if he had to spend Valentine’s Day with everyone—he loved Joe and Andy, but all he wanted was _Patrick_.

Patrick’s cock, Patrick’s moans, Patrick’s heart, Patrick’s smile, Patrick’s kiss—

Huh, it sounded as though he was in love with Patrick.

Who’d have seen that coming?

And speaking of coming, Pete could feel that Patrick was getting closer. Patrick was holding Pete’s head in place now as he thrust sloppily into the man’s mouth, over and over. Pete had slipped a hand into his pants to stroke his own cock, which was aching unlike it had been in such a long time. Not even on his own had Pete ever been so hard, or so he felt.

“Pete, Pete, Pete,” Patrick gasped.

He almost sounded like he was worshipping Pete.

_Fuck_.

He was close, Patrick was close, it was so close, so close, so—

The younger man cried out as he stopped moving and filled Pete’s mouth. He was so hot, so salty, so _Patrick_ , and Pete swallowed every last drop. Patrick’s cock continued to twitch inside of him as Pete began to jerk himself harder.

And then—

He, too, cried out—or he would have, had his mouth been empty. His jaw vibrated around Patrick as he closed his eyes and spilled inside his pants.

It could have been minutes, days, hours…but really, was probably only a few seconds before Pete opened his eyes. He opened his mouth to let the other man’s softening cock drop free, and slumped back onto his feet, suddenly feeling tired after being on his knees. Pete risked a glance at the younger man standing before him, who was looking down at him with what looked like awe in his face. God, he could only have ever dreamed of Patrick looking at him like that, and yet he didn’t even realize until that moment that he wanted that.

“ _Pete_.” God, there was even awe in his voice.

“Patrick.”

“Hey, is everything alright up there?” he suddenly heard Andy call from downstairs.

The others.

Right.

“Shit, I still need to get dressed,” Patrick said, probably thinking the exact same thing as Pete had been. He turned toward the bed where the rest of his clothes were, leaving Pete sitting on his feet on his own bedroom floor.

But then Patrick was back a moment later, hands on Pete’s shoulders to draw him back to his feet. “And you need to fix your makeup.”

“Makeup,” Pete repeated. “Right.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” he responded. “I’ll just…”

He pointed toward the door and shuffled away before Patrick could say anything more, squeezing back out into the hallway and closing the door behind him. Makeup. Bathroom. Right, that was at the end of the hall.

Pete was almost working in a haze to wash his face and reapply his makeup. No doubt the limo was already waiting for them. When he finally emerged from the bathroom, he met Patrick in the hall and gestured toward the stairs. The two of them descended quietly, but Pete didn’t miss the flush on the younger man’s face. Judging by the look on Joe and Andy’s faces as he and Patrick reached the foyer, neither did they.

“So!” Pete exclaimed. “Who’s ready for some Chuck-E-Cheese and dirty bingo?”

“Wait, _that_ was your—"

Joe never got to finish asking his question as Andy elbowed him in the ribs and said, “We can’t wait. Now hurry up, the limo is here.”

Bless Andy.

Pete didn’t miss the waggling eyebrows between his two friends and they turned to leave, he and Patrick following behind them. Already this was turning out to be the best Valentine’s Day ever and he hadn’t even left his house yet.

* * *

The night that Pete had planned did not actually involve Chuck-E-Cheese.

Instead, the four friends were taken to a high-scale restaurant that usually required a reservation months in advance. He knew that his friends had questions – whether he had come by the reservation fairly (and therefore, had probably started planning this around Thanksgiving) or had he flashed his teeth and waved his wallet – but when Patrick asked, Pete just grinned and gave nothing away. People stared at them throughout dinner – of course they did, as a four-person date and wearing _those_ suits – but that was to be expected.

“People really are gonna think we’re all dating,” Joe said.

Andy didn’t even blink. “Not all of us.”

Patrick flushed again at the comment, but Pete noticed that the younger man wore a smile on his face as he looked down at his food.

They shared glances throughout the night, both during dinner and the drag show. Hell, Pete wasn’t even sure what most of the drag queens looked like—the only thing he could see was _Patrick_.

Patrick’s face, red with embarrassment.

Patrick’s incredible smile.

_Patrick_.

And, of course, he wouldn’t forget the taste of Patrick on his tongue.

The same tongue that Pete flicked out at Patrick suggestively when, later, the younger boy yelled out “I’m a dirty whore!” – the bingo call – and selected a vibrator from the table of prizes. He barely even noticed Joe and Andy were still with them as he focused on the tomato colour of Patrick’s cheeks and thought about what, exactly, they could do with Patrick’s reward. He resisted the urge to steal a kiss from the man, but that was only because they hadn’t talked about this yet and he wasn’t sure what Patrick would even welcome. The smiles, however, were encouraging.

It came to no surprise that as the four of them climbed back into the limo at the end of the night, sweaty with their ties undone and jackets discarded on the seat, Andy turned to Pete and told him, “You’re gone for him.”

Pete didn’t respond out loud, but inwardly, he agreed wholeheartedly.

And it seemed Patrick felt similarly.

Once Andy and Joe had been dropped at home and it was only Pete and Patrick left, the younger man leaned in and said, “Next year, it’s just you and me.”

Pete could only nod.

“Next year, it’s just you and me,” he repeated, smiling. He leaned in a bit more and closed the gap between them, pressing his lips softly to the other man’s. It wasn’t a wild or passionate kiss, but there was something else in it that Pete couldn’t quite distinguish.

But whatever it was, it was _nice_.

“Patrick,” he began as he pulled away, “will you be my Palentine?”

“No.”

Oh.

Well, that was—

“But I _will_ be your Valentine.”

The smile that took over Pete’s face was enormous. He probably looked absolutely ridiculous – decked out in this pink suit, right out of a seventies porn magazine, with his sweaty dark locks sticking to his forehead and his smudged eyeliner – but clearly Patrick didn’t seem to mind. No, Patrick _wanted_ him, and that…was more than Pete could ever have wished for, even if he wasn’t aware that he _was_ wishing for it until earlier that night.

“And,” Patrick continued, “maybe next year you can convince me to suck _your_ dick.”

“Next year?” he asked.

Pete took the blue fedora off Patrick’s head and placed it on his own as he shuffled down to the floor of the vehicle.

“Get comfortable, ’Trick. In no more than just a few minutes, you’re gonna be begging to show me the skills that you’ve picked up from your collection of husky, moustached men in gaudy colourful suits.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was the second ending I wrote for this fic. The original ending had Andy and Joe backing out as soon as Pete and Patrick came down the stairs, as it was obvious that they wanted to be together. However, when I woke up the next morning, I decided that I still wanted them to do the whole thing together - to continue to emphasize the importance of friendship over just relationships - and that Pete and Patrick could instead do Valentine's Day together _next year_.
> 
> Follow me on social media! I'm **padawanryan** on [Tumblr](https://padawanryan.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PadawanRyan), and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/padawanryan/). ✌️


End file.
